The SEC Does It Again
by psav2005
Summary: Set in my Pink BracketBuster Series universe, even when Kim's school isn't involved, she always finds a way to be victorious


**The SEC Does It Again**

**A/N: What's up everyone, time for another psav2005 Pink BracketBuster universe one shot, as we had Rangers represented in Monday night's BCS Championship game, Carlos and Cassie's alma mater Oregon battled Auburn from the SEC, the same conference that Kim's Florida Gators reside in, so you know it was a fun gathering. I hope everyone enjoys the story.**

**Summary: Set in my Pink BracketBuster Series universe, even when Kim's school isn't involved, she always finds a way to be victorious.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

_Monday January 10, 2011 – Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

"_Welcome everyone to University of Phoenix Stadium here in Glendale, Arizona for the BCS National Championship Game, as the number one Auburn Tigers battle the number two Oregon Ducks."_

Now Hayley's café is used to hosting big time sporting events, it is home base of one of the top March Madness pools out there, but if you were walking past the place tonight, you would think it had either been invaded by ducks, or hosting some kind of hunting event, as Carlos and Cassie Vallerte were filling the place with duck sounds thanks to their duck calls.

"See honey, this is why we hated Oregon," Jason said to Hayley has his fellow UCLA alums Tommy, Rocky, and Aisha nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know Jase, kinda went to a Pac-10 school as well," Hayley said smiling at her husband, as her fellow Stanford alums Billy, Kat, and Ethan echoed the remarks of disliking the duck calls.

"Soon to be Pac-12," Justin threw in.

"You are lucky Lindsey is having a girls night out with Chelsea and Kira, she wouldn't be happy about you throwing that term around since Utah is one of the two making it the Pac-12," TJ said.

"Maybe I should text her that you said that," Crystal said with an evil smile as she stood next to her husband. The last thing Justin needed was his soon to be wife upset at him over something like that so close to their wedding date, so he agreed not to say Pac-12 anymore.

"Well I never liked Oregon because of that damn duck and all his pushups, making himself think he was better than us," Zack added as he fellow USC Trojan Adam agreed with him, as the former Mighty Morphin Black Rangers shared a high five.

"Jealous," was all Carlos and Cassie yelled at the two, as even Zack and Adam's wives Trini and Tanya had to laugh at that.

Carlos and Cassie were having the times of their lives, as unlike their fellow Pac-10 friends their school hadn't seen this kind of success outside a run to the Elite Eight in the 2007 NCAA basketball tournament and the 2001 football season when many thought they should have played Miami for the National Title. Stanford, USC, and UCLA had numerous high points both historically and recently, and even though they didn't match those three it felt like Washington State did as well (granted that could just be all the talking TJ did), so Carlos and Cassie were defiantly living in the moment.

This just had one little obstacle to overcome, the SEC, and its biggest fan.

"Time for another Pac-10 school to bit the dust thanks to an SEC school," Kim said with her trademark friendliness as she sported her custom made SEC everyone else shirt. Only Kim could make smack talk sound so friendly.

"I just can't believe we are finally on the same side for once beautiful," Tommy said, as there was no way he could cheer for another Pac-10 school.

"I can't believe you guys don't pull for your conference in these things, the SEC always sticks together," Kim responded.

"Nothing like cheaters pulling for other cheaters," Jason added with a smile, which got him a smack on the arm from his sister in everything but blood.

"Hey now Kim I'm pulling for the Ducks now to, not for Pac-10 pride but for teammate pride," TJ said.

"SECOND TURBO AND SPACE," Justin and Ashley yelled.

"Now," Andros said, and as soon as he said it TJ, Zhane, and Andros charged one another, completing a triple chest bump, as all Karone could do was laugh at her brother and friends.

"Hey we all got teammate pride as well," Rocky said.

"Yeah, we are all pulling for Auburn," Aisha added as Tommy, Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Kat, and Tanya nodded in agreement.

"But you all should be pulling for your conference, like me and those three," Kim responded, pointing at Justin, Ethan, and TJ.

With Kira, Lindsey, and Chelsea having a girls night out, Conner & Trent out of town, Jen on her latest cruise adventure, Anton and Elsa having a night to themselves, and Bulk, Skull, Ernie, and Stone working that night it was all Zordan era Rangers this night, along with Karone, Ethan, Hayley, and Crystal. Pulling for Oregon along with Carlos and Cassie were Justin, Ethan, TJ, Crystal, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone; while on the side of Auburn was Kim, Tommy, Jason, Rocky Aisha, Adam, Tanya, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kat, and Hayley.

_Auburn 7, Oregon 3 – 10:58 left in the 2__nd__ Quarter_

"_Ducks again in the shotgun, Thomas takes the snap, pressure coming, he fines James, and he is into the endzone for the Oregon touchdown, an eight yard strike from Thomas to LaMichael James. Duck setting up for the extra point, and it's a fake, the holder has the ball, and he pitches it to the kicker Beard who is into the endzone. Chip Kelly goes to his bag of tricks as the holder connects with the kicker on an option play for two as Oregon leads 11-7."_

The Oregon crowd was going nuts as the Auburn crowd couldn't believe the play Kelly ran for Oregon.

"Pushup time," Carlos yelled as he started doing pushups like the Oregon mascot as the others counted.

"Yeah baby," Cassie yelled once her husband finished.

_Auburn 19, Oregon 11 – 5:00 left in the 4__th__ Quarter_

"They have to get a stop here or it may be too little too late," a nervous Cassie said to Carlos after Oregon called a timeout.

"Come on turnover," was all Carlos said.

"_Auburn with a second and nine, Newton takes the snap, and takes off, he picks up the first down, but he fumbles the football, and Oregon recovers, Matthews knocked the ball out of Newton's hands and Harris recovered it, Oregon has life again."_

"Of course the brother of the USC grad would do that," Tanya complained as Trini, Adam, and Zack could only shake their heads in disbelief.

_Auburn 19, Oregon 11 – 2:36 left in the 4__th__ Quarter_

"_Third and one for Oregon at the Auburn two, can Auburn stop them again or will the Ducks finally break through. Thomas takes the snap, starts to roll to his right, he has James, and he is into the endzone for a touchdown, LaMichael James with his second of the night and Oregon is down just two. The Ducks line up for the two point conversion, Thomas takes the snap, again rolling to his right, now he throws to his left, and he has Jeff Maehl for the two points, and just like that we are tied at 19."_

"SEC is going down," Cassie yelled as Carlos did more pushups.

"I don't know, I think they left Newton too much time," Billy said.

"He can't cheat is way to this win," Zhane said as the other Oregon supporters for the night laughed at this.

_Auburn 19, Oregon 19 – 2:00 left in the 4__th__ Quarter_

"_Dyer takes the handoff from Newton, brought down for what looks to be a gain of three, wait a minute he is off again, I don't think a whistle blew, and Dyer is finally brought down at the at the Oregon 23. It appears that Dyer's knee never touched the ground, and the true freshmen takes advantage with a huge gain, as the replay confirms the call was correct._

"First Newton cheats, now Dyer," Ethan said as Justin, Andros, and Zhane agreed with him

"Stop it now boys, he clearly wasn't down," Kat said to the four.

"I hate to admit it, but it was the right call," Carlos said as Cassie, TJ, Crystal, Ashley, and Karone begrudging agreed with him.

_Auburn 19, Oregon 19 – 0:02 left in the 4__th__ Quarter_

"_This will be for all the Tostitos."_

"I bet he had been sitting on that one all night," Trini said, which caused everyone in the café to laugh, as Auburn went to try for the game winning field goal. Both groups linked arms just liked college basketball players do in really close games, one side hoping the kicked missed and sent the game to overtime, the other looking for the kick to be good and end the game.

"_A nineteen yard attempt for Byrum to win the National Championship for Auburn. Here's the snap, hold is down, kick is up, and IT'S GOOD, IT'S GOOD, and for the first time since 1957 Auburn is the National Champions of college football, the Crystal Ball is headed to The Plains as the SEC wins its fifth straight title."_

Half of the crowd was now in a frenzy as the other half dropped their heads in defeat, no one more disappointed than Carlos and Cassie. The first one to console them though was the lone true SEC representative of the group.

"They put up a great effort, and could easily hang with SEC teams with that offense," Kim said as she hugged her friends.

"Makes you kinda wise they could have played after a regular week off instead of over a month," Cassie said as she wiped a tear away.

"You can have them then, I don't want to deal with them anymore the way they rolled through the conference," TJ said as the UCLA and USC groups had to agree, as the two along with Washington State just couldn't hang with Oregon at the moment.

"No way man, we want payback from this year's meeting," Ethan said.

"And we got Luck back to make it happen," Justin added.

"No Harbaugh, no problem," Hayley, Billy, and Kat said at the same time.

"Thomas and James are coming back, hopefully they can do it again next year and win the Pac-12 North," Carlos said smiling at the Stanford four before he kissed his wife.

"GROUP HUG," Rocky yelled as everyone else compiled and surrounded Kim, Carlos, and Cassie for a group hug.

They might have their differences when it comes to favorite college teams, but it was always friendly competition, they were friends and teammates first, and that's what truly mattered.

**A/N: Alright everyone that's my story, thanks for reading it, and let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**


End file.
